A New Start
by BlondRebelle
Summary: Ruka and Mara has been expelled from their last school because of Mara's recklessness. In the start of their second year, they switched school to the one their old friend Nami goes to. What happens when a certain freckled guy tries to ask Ruka out? And what is it with the guy that always wears the same white, fluffy, black dotted hat that tries to intrude himself into Mara's life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My name is BlondRebelle, and I have started this little fanfic. I have had troubles making an Ace x OC because I don't like how it turns out and I am completely clueless to how I am supposed to make him survive. This is my first fanfic (on this account) and I hope you won't write flames. I don't have any problems with reviews that tell me something I need to work on, but it will also be nice if you wrote it nicely. **

**The story is set in the modern US.**

**Disclamer: I do not own one piece, or its characters. I just own Blue A. Ruka and Diamond Mara.**

**Summary: ****Ruka and Mara has been expelled from their last school because of Mara's recklessness. In the start of their second year, they switched school to the one their old friend Nami goes to. What happens when a certain freckled guy tries to ask Ruka out? And what is it with the guy that always wears the same white, fluffy, black dotted hat that tries to intrude himself into Maras life? **

* * *

><p>Ruka didn't say anything as we entered the classroom. I guess she was pretty shy. I was too though; at least we got to do this together. When we opened the door we only got a few stares at us, but they didn't last for long. I was glad. We sat down in the back of the classroom, and started our girly conversation.<p>

"So did you see any hot guys on our way in?" I whispered to her. She blushed a tiny little shade of pink and held her hand in front of her mouth. "Mara!" She whispered back. She pulled her hand down and smirked. "Of course I did..." she said smiling. I just laughed and smirked. "Oh really? Who?" I asked her. She blinked a few times. "Well, I don't know. If you didn't know, we're in a school full of strangers," she backfired at me. She was probably a little bit embarrassed by my question, but she didn't show any signs of humiliation.

"Describe him then," I said. I looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching or listening to us. "I'm not telling you! You usually say secrets out loud," she told me and I nodded in agreement. It was kind of true. I had a lot of bad habits. Telling other people other people's secret was one of them.

"Okay, I won't ask again," I told her. She sat properly down in her chair and took up her notebook and pen, but it wasn't just a normal notebook. I remember I gave it to her as a gift one time, the pen too. The book was white with light red papers. It was decorated with roses on the outside, and had one empty area on it where you could write your name on. Her name was written in calligraphy.

_Blue A. Ruka._

The pen was white with the word _best friend_ on it and the ink was just normal black. "You still have that, huh? I don't even remember when I gave it to you," I said and Ruka smiled. "It was a little more than a year ago. You said I could start writing in it our first year of high school, but I forgot. So it will be the second year of high school. It is a new school anyway, so it will be a beginning to something new too," she said and smiled at me. I just grinned back. "Well, I'm glad you liked the present," I said. She just laughed and opened it up. I saw that she had drawn something in it on the first page.

"You used it already! You traitor!" I said. "I had permission to start using it in first grade, and I have only drawn a picture," she said and showed it to me. The girl deserved applause. The picture was beautiful. It was of a ballerina, with a fluffy skirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was standing on her toes. She was holding a violin and it looked like she was about to play. She looked so real, like a black and white picture that was taken with a camera. She was standing inside a bubble or… it looked like a snow globe, but the water and snow was outside the bubble, keeping her safe.

I smiled at the picture and I noticed something special. The girl on the picture had the same face as me. She had drawn me as a pretty ballerina. "Oh my god, Ruka. You have a talent that can reach the gods," I said to her. "Too bad I don't believe in them then. You like how I turned you into a ballerina?" She asked and I grinned. "Of course, I look so cute. Aw, thank you. You have to hang it up in the apartment!" I told her. Her eyebrows rose up. "I won't. I am going to copy this and then put it on the wall. I won't hang up my original work," she said and I totally agreed. That would be terrible if someone stole it. It was probably much safer in Rukas book.

Suddenly the door went open and some people came into the room. I noticed two girls and many boys. I didn't take much notice of them, but they sat down beside us, one of them though, caught my eye, the orange haired girl. "Nami?" I asked. She looked up at me and suddenly her face lit up like a disco ball. "Mara? Ruka? Is that you guys?" I just nodded. I looked at her school uniform. Her shirt was really buttoned up to show of her big chest, and her skirt was pulled so high up on her stomach that if she bent down, you could probably see her panties. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and some strands of hair fell down on both sides of her face.

She went over to us and hugged us both really hard when we stood up. "It has been so long. Did you switch schools?" Nami asked with a smile on her face. "No, this little douchebag got us both expelled," Ruka pointed at me. "Wha?! Don't blame me! You had a really big finger in the game too," I defended myself. "No. I was the one that tried to stop you from tagging at the girl bathroom, and your art turned out really badly, so I just fixed it a little. And we got caught," she said. "See? You just said that you were in it," I spit back at her. "Oh really? Let's see, you painted the teacher's car pink with paint and you threw a bucket with cold water at the principal!" "Hey, he only got a little wet." "He also got a concussion because you 'accidently' also threw the **bucket**," she looked at me with an annoyed face. "Again; you were there and could have stopped me from throwing the whole bucket. If you had helped me, it wouldn't have been so heavy," I told her and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Besides, because of me, we got to change school and begin in the same class as Nami," I said again, sat down and crossed my left leg over the right. "So you should thank me for getting you in trouble." Ruka rolled her eyes.

I poked her cheek a few times before she threatened to bite it off. "Okay, wolfie. Don't get so mad," I said and pouted. She rolled her eyes again. Nami turned to her group again.

"Hey, there's someone I want you to meet," she said to them and they turned their attention to us. I blinked and Ruka smiled. "Boys + Vivi, this is Ruka and Mara. They just transferred from another school and they are starting in our class," she said and jumped excitedly. "Nami if you your skirt goes any higher, the boys will see your panties," I told her and she quickly fixed it.

"Mara, Ruka: this is Sabo, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Ace, Kid, Law and Vivi, and they are the best people on the whole school," she said. "You should really get to know them, they are people you can trust," She added and nodded. "Aw, Nami," Vivi said. "Don't say that," Sabo sweat dropped. "Nami-swan~! You are so nice too!" Sanji said and I am pretty sure he is the womanizer.

Nami punched him in the head making us all sweat drop. When the teacher came into the room he saw that Sanji was lying on the floor with hearts in his eyes. "Did he do something perverted again?" the teacher asked. We all nodded and he just sighed. "Well, someone help him up to one of the free seats. The rest of you just sit down," the teacher said.

I sat down in the far back with Ruka at my right, Nami at my left, Vivi at her left again and she was also sitting closest to the window. The one sitting on the other side of Ruka was that Ace guy. Luffy sat right in front of him with Sabo on his left. Law sat in front of me and Kid sat in front of Nami. Zoro sat beside Kid and Sanji sat in the front, flirting with some girls when he woke up.

"We have some new students here today, why don't you stand up?" The teacher asked. We hesitated a bit, but both I and Ruka stood up. "Now can you present yourself?" The teacher asked. Ruka made a sign for me to start. I just breathed in and out.

"My name is Diamond Mara, I am originally from England and I moved to the US when I first started in junior high, I can be a bit reckless and crazy..." I heard Ruka say: 'just a bit?!' really low, but I and the boys around her heard it and laughed slightly.

"... but I'm a nice person," I said and sat down again. Ruka drew her hand through her long blond, almost white hair. "My name is Blue A. Ruka. My mother was Norwegian and my father was Swedish. When I moved the US I changed my last name, but still kept the A. I am usually quiet, but the girl sitting to my left often gets me in trouble..."

Suddenly we all heard a thud. Ruka looked to her right."... and Ace just died," she said like it was the most normal thing to say. "He DIED?!" Luffy freaked out, but then suddenly; he fell asleep too. "Yeah, that's normal. Please sit down Ruka. My name is Marco and I'm your homeroom teacher," Marco said. Ruka sat down and looked at Ace. Then she started to look at the teacher again. Just looking at Ace and Luffy made me sleepy too, but I knew there was a long day ahead of us.

* * *

><p><strong>So the first chapter is done and I hoped you liked it and will review it. <strong>

**If you wonder then Ruka is based upon me… but just a tiny little bit. The fact that my mother is Norwegian is true, but my father is also Norwegian. We have moved to Sweden though so I just wanted to put something about it in here too. I have blond hair, but it is more golden than white. I am kind of quiet, but I can get really reckless with people I am comfortable with.**

**Bonus:**

**The picture Ruka drew is based on a youtuber. ****Which one?**

**In every chapter I am going to put these small little bonuses where you can guess the answer in a review, and please review.**

**-BlondRebelle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! **

**This is the second chapter of this fanfic and I hope you will enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I do not own one piece, or its characters. I just own Blue A. Ruka and Diamond Mara.**

* * *

><p>Marco was our homeroom teacher. He was smart and kind, but he had this weird hairstyle. I'm not going to say anything about it. I'll just keep quiet. Ace had woken up and nudged Luffy in the back waking him too. They probably had some kind of narcolepsy or something.<p>

"So today is not so much learning, because it is the first day. There's more information and stuff and you can walk around the school more. You can also check out the clubs. There are engineering, medics, art, music, kendo, home economics and archery," Marco said.

That was cool. We could walk around and check out the school. Suddenly the bell rang and people got their stuff and left the classroom. Some were left though, and I and Mara was one of them. "I am going to check out the music club," Mara said. "Really? Well that's great! You have a great talent for the violin," I told her and she nodded in agreement.

"You play the violin?" another person came into the conversation. It was Nami and Vivi. "Well…" Mara stuttered. "Yes, and she is one hell of a violinist," I said making Mara blush slightly. Mara loved music and playing music, but I knew that she had trouble with audience. She said that I was easy to play for, because I was her best friend, but she had problems with other people.

"I'm not that good…" she said and tried to push the topic down. "Anyways, you knew that Ruka could draw, right?" she said and her face lightened up again. I grabbed my notebook and just slowly retreated backwards, until I bumped into someone.

I looked up to see the freckled guy looking down on me while grinning like an idiot. "What's that?" he asked. I looked down to see that my notebook was actually still open showing the picture of Mara. With a quick move he grabbed my wrist that was holding the book and brought it further up for him to see.

"Wow… did you make this?" he smiled at me. I flushed when I saw his cute smile. His warm eyes, toothy grin, cute freckles and with that amazing black hair that framed it all. I think I dozed off for a moment, because his eyebrows rose and I quickly nodded, trying to get control over my emotions.

"Yeah… kind of," I said. What a stupid thing to say. Either I made it or I didn't, and I did make it. "it's incredible," he said with a warm smile while he looked at the picture. I blushed again; this was too much for me right now. "That's what I said," Mara said breaking the moment.

"No, you did not," I told her. "I said that you had a talent that can reach the gods. That is technically the same as incredible," she flashed a grin at me and I sighed. I forcefully took down my arm again and walked towards the door.

"Hey, where're you going?" Mara ran after me. I looked back at her. "To my locker. Then I am going to check out the engineering club," I said and continued to walk. "Okay! See you at lunch," she said and I think she went into the classroom again.

When I found my locker, I opened it up and put my notebook and pen inside. I also looked at my schedule for tomorrow.

_School begins 9:00 A.M_

_1 60 minutes: math_

_10 minutes break_

_2 60 minutes: Biology_

_10 minutes break_

_3 40 minutes: English_

_Lunch: 80 minutes_

_4 50 minutes: History_

_School ends 1:00 P.M_

It wasn't a very long day tomorrow. Maybe I and Mara could fix our apartment the next day. I closed the locker and suddenly got surprised by a familiar freckled face which made me jump backwards and saw a Swedish swearword. "Jävlar… you scared me," I said trying to catch my breath. "Sorry, but what did you say?" he asked me. I blinked.

"I said that you scared me?" the answer turning into a question. "No, right before that," he said. Oh yeah. Okay…

"I'm not going to teach you Swedish," I told him and he pouted. "Other languages confuse me," he said. "It's not so hard if you have grown up with them," I told him. "By the way; why did you hide behind the locker?" I asked him. "To surprise you: I heard that you were checking out the engineering club," he answered me. He smiled again. Oh, that beautiful smile of his. _No, bad Ruka! _My thoughts pushed me back to reality.

"And I haven't gotten a chance to properly introduce myself," he said and reached out his hand. "My name is Portgas D. Ace. Nice to meet you!" I blushed when he smiled that beautiful grin at me again. My heart was flying through the room and into another. I think my mind also went somewhere else, because I couldn't think straight.

"Uhm… My name is Blue A. Ruka," I reached out my hand and grabbed his. We shook it and he let go. "It's a pleasure," I just said. We stood there looking at each other and holding in our laughs. I was the first who exploded. "That was pretty stupid," I laughed. "Yeah, I guess it was," Ace laughed too.

I just shook my head. The idiot was a complete idiot. Why don't boys think of consequences? "Anyways, shall I follow you to the engineering club?" Ace asked me and raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot," I said and I followed him down the hallway to the engineering club.

_**(With Mara)**_

I was really bored. Ruka had just left me behind and now people asked me about my music skills. I did not like to be the center of everything, and I did certainly not like it when I was alone. "So Mara? Are you going to check out the music club?" Nami asked me sweetly. I looked up to find her staring down at me with one of her cute smiles.

"I don't know… I am not good at playing on stage," I said and just continued to do what I was doing… whatever I was doing.

"C'mon, Vivi is in that club! You can go together," Nami said and Vivi stepped forward. "It's okay to have stage fright. You'll get over it. I had stage fright when I first started here as well," Vivi told me. I looked up at her. The girl smiled gently at me. It was kind of different from how Nami smiled…

"Alright, I can at least check it out. I said I was going to anyway so," I told them and Nami grabbed my arm. "C'mon then! You have to hurry," she said. "We have all day, Nami," Vivi sweat dropped and tried to loosen Namis grip from my arm.

"Why do we have to hurry?" I asked as I stood. "And Vivi is the one who is going to show me the club, not you…" I told her. I felt a little bit bad when I saw her face sink into a pout. "I don't want to be alone," she said. I looked over at Sanji who was flirting with some girls and got an idea.

"Hey Sanji! I need your assistance!" I said with a dramatic voice. Nami gave me a warned glare. "What is it my beautiful diamond?" he asked. "You have to take care of Nami for us," I said and pushed Nami into Sanjis embrace. "You'll get back for this," I heard Nami grumble when I and Vivi left.

"That was mean," Vivi told me. "Well, I am not really known for being very nice," I smiled at her and she gave me a nervous and weird look. I changed the topic. "So, what kind of instrument do you play?" I asked her. She looked up at the ceiling. "The piano," she said and looked down again. "Cool, maybe we can play together sometime?" I asked her. "That would be nice," she answered me with a pleasured smile.

I just grinned at her. Vivi was a kind girl. A little bit like Ruka, but Ruka wasn't that polite. Well, neither was I so I was not the one to judge.

**(With Ruka)**

We were almost at the engineering club when we heard two guys run towards us screaming at us to get out of the way. It looked like it was two guys from the Kendo club as they were dressed in some sort of complicated uniform. Ace grabbed my arm and pulled me against him as he stepped out of the way.

"Hey Ace," they said before rushing past them. Ace laughed. I blushed because we were so close again and I looked up at him. He was so dreamy I could start to drool, but of course… I didn't.

I pushed myself away from him and we started to walk again.

**(With Mara)**

"Out of the way," I heard. Vivi quickly went to the side, but I wasn't fast enough and I got run down by some guy. "I'm sorry," he shouted. I was lying on my stomach before I moved around to sit up. "Oh gosh, are you okay?" Vivi asked me with a worried tone. My arm was not working the way it was supposed to. Hell, it even hurt. "Bloody hell," I muttered. I raised up and grabbed my arm.

"Are your arm okay? We should go and check out your wound. Uhm… Law! He can fix it!" Vivi said and dragged me over to another direction.

* * *

><p><strong>So chapter two is finished! <strong>

Do you have questions? – review

Do you have comments? – review

Do you have suggestions? –review

Just review if you have something to say. I always appreciate reviews.

**Last chapter's bonus point:**

The answer is **Lindsey Stirling!** Congrats to _**Shiningheart of ThunderClan**_ who got it right!

**Bonus point:**

What does the Swedish swear word Ruka says mean if you use it in that situation?

Thanks for reading and I am sorry if I misspelled something… please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclamer: I do not own one piece, or its characters. I just own Blue A. Ruka and Diamond Mara.**

* * *

><p><strong>(With Mara)<strong>

My arm stung, but nothing that I couldn't handle. Vivi led me to the medics club and asked after that Law guy. When he came out he looked over at me and raised his eyebrows slightly. He came over to me and took my hand gently in his and began to study my arm.

"Nothing to worry about. Just a sprain, I can fix it," he said and forced me to sit down in one of the chair and he grabbed another chair and put it close to mine. I watched him walk back and forth as he went past me and the lockers. His pace was steady and firm, and the white coat he was wearing, suited him well, actually. What surprised me the most; the white, fluffy, black dotted hat on his head.

It kind of suited him in a way that is hard to explain. "You," he said. My eyes were glued to his back. He took out some bandage and walked over to sit in the chair beside me. "You are that new girl. Diamond Mara?" he asked. "Just Mara," I said as he took my arm again and began to bandage it.

"I didn't know you were a doctor," I said. He smirked, and that made my heart pound just slightly. "I'm not, I am training to be one though," he said. "But you are in high school," I said. "My father has trained me since I was a little kid," he said and continued to smirk. His hands were surprisingly gentle as he wrapped the bandage around my arm. It was weird, because he looked like the rough type of guy.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me. I was probably staring or something and a little blush crept up on my cheeks. "No, just… impressed," I said. Why did I say that? It made me sound stupid. He just laughed slightly. "Yeah, people say so. They also say I am too young, but who cares," he said.

"I heard you play the violin," he said and I blushed deeply now. "Eh, well yeah. I do," I said. He looked up at me and smirked. "You have to play for me once," he said and continued his work. "Yeah, I can probably do that," I said and tried to smile. I think I failed. "It's not too tight, is it?" he asked me and looked me in the eyes.

They were beautiful in a way that is hard to explain. Law was rather handsome. Dark skin, black hair and if I could see correctly I noticed some tattoos on his hands. "No, it's perfect," I said. He nodded and fastened it properly.

"There. All done," he said and stood up and offered me a hand. I took it with my good-hand and he pulled me up. He walked over to the sink to wash his hands and I walked towards the door.

"Hey Mara-ya," he said. I turned my head to look at him. "Remember your promise," he said. I tilted my head slightly. "Remember that you have to play for me once," he said and smirked. Oh god… God fucking dammit…

"I will," I said and I heard him chuckle before I exited the room. Vivi was waiting for me outside. "Are you alright?" she asked me. "I am fine, just a sprain. C'mon let's get going," I told her.

**(With Ruka) **

When I and Ace entered the engineering club, I was kind of surprised. There were literally no other girls here. I was totally alone. I looked around the big room to see that tools were attached to the walls, there were some cars there and an open garage door. We were in a garage. I did actually expect it, but I didn't expect to be right.

"Hey Ace, who's the chick?" a boy with blueish hair asked me. I kind of blushed of the nickname. "This is Ruka, she wanted to check out the club," Ace answered. "Hey," I said awkwardly. The others just waved and continued on their work.

"Is this all you do? Fix cars?" I asked Ace. He smiled. "We don't only fix, we build. You see that beauty over there?" he asked me and pointed in a direction of a beautiful car. It was red and had this slim style. I didn't know anything about cars, but it was indeed a beauty.

"I made it," Ace said and I turned to look at him with a shocked expression. "You made it? Are you serious?" he nodded. "Want to see?" he asked me with an excited look. "Y-yeah," I said. We walked closer to the beautiful transport. "Have you tested it?" I asked. "No, I'm not allowed to drive," he said. "Why not?" I asked. "Because I can fall asleep behind the wheel," he said and opened the car with a key.

"Oh, well that sucks," I said when he sat in the front. I admired the seats, the equipment; I admired everything in the car. "Yeah, get in," he said and jumped out so I could get in. The seat was so comfortable. "Well, I understand why you can fall asleep. It's like floating on a cloud," I said and leaned back. "It's amazing. And you made this? How am I supposed to top that?" I asked him. He laughed and I got out.

"Well, we do have people that work on different kinds of stuff," he said. He got behind me again, and pointed at a boy who sat in front of his computer. "We have Baron who's more into computer stuff," he said and I looked at the boy who held a screwdriver. Suddenly his computer was set on fire and he made a run for the fire extinguisher. I laughed slightly.

"Yeah, that happens, over there we have Crane who is more into real robots," Ace said. He pointed at a guy who was holding some sort of tablet. It was a little thing that made milkshake I think.

"Is that a blender?" I asked. "No, it's more than that! It does everything for you. You just push a few buttons and it technically chooses out the fruit and ingredients for you, and it tastes amazing!" Ace said. "Awesome…" I said.

"I know right? Everyone does their own thing here. We're kind of like a little family," he said and smiled. "And you are the president?" I asked. He furrowed his eyebrows. "How did you know?" he asked me and I smiled. "I figured it out right now," I said and smirked. "Why you… that was dirty," he said. I just laughed.

"It's not funny," he said trying to be serious. I just laughed more. "I'm totally pissed," he laughed the last word. "Then why are you laughing?" I asked him while my laughter died down to a giggle. "Because you're so cute," he laughed. My laughter died down completely when I heard that and my face reddened up a bit. "What?" I asked. He stopped laughing too. "What?" he asked. "What did you just say?" I said again and stared at him with detective eyes.

"Uhm… Nothing…" He replied. I tilted my head slightly before the doors busted open. And in came… I think Kid was his name.

"Who the fuck is this?" He asked with a rather annoyed tone. "This is Ruka," Ace answered for me. "I told you that I don't want any of your whores in this garage, she can leave," Kid said rather pissed. I didn't like him. "What did he call me?" I asked Ace. It was unpleasant to be called a whore when you haven't done anything.

"Didn't you hear what I said girl? Get out!" Kid shouted at me. "Kid, you're not the boss anymore. She wants to join," Ace tried to defend me with his words, but I don't think it helped. Kid merely laughed. "She wants to join? How many girls out there can handle engineering? Not many," Kid said. "I doubt that she can do it," Kid laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah keep rolling your eyes! Maybe you'll find a brain in there," I shouted back at him. Ace grabbed my shoulder and pulled me backwards. "Don't insult him. Bad things happen," Ace said seriously. I looked up at him and noticed that he had changed a bit, but not only him. The whole room had changed. It was like I was in a different room. The aura was darker, the spirit that lightened up the room just a few minutes ago was totally gone. "What did you say you bitch?" Kid turned to me again and had flames in his eyes.

He grabbed me by my throat and squeezed it faintly. I could breathe, but it hurt. He leaned closer to me and whispered loud to me. "Listen up, I don't care if you want to join, but insult me again and you won't have a tongue to insult me with," he said. "That's enough Kid!" Ace said and Kid let go of my neck. I knelt down. I felt like throwing up, but I only coughed a few times.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ace touched my shoulder to comfort me. I breathed hard, but stood up again. "I'm fine, no worries," I said. I turned to look at Ace again. He looked so worried it was almost cute. I broke the silence when I smiled and spoke.

"So… where do I sign up?"

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like the chapters are getting smaller and smaller, but one chapter is at least 1500 words so…<strong>

**I don't know what I feel about Kid. I feel like I am doing something wrong, and that is because I haven't watched the whole One Piece series. I kind of jump through the anime, but I am currently reading the manga so I will know the story better. **

**If you have any ideas of how to make Kid better, then please send me a review or just send a PM. It will help a lot since I don't know him so much. I have read a few fanfictions with him in them and he seems like a… little violent guy that doesn't like to be told what to do. Little is probably wrong, because he is really tall…**

**Last chapter's bonus point:**

The Swedish swear word means **shit** if you use it in that situation, but it can also mean **motherfuckers** so… I feel a little bit mean for making you translate a swear word.

(I can't believe no one answered this one… Just how? You could go to google translate you know!)

**There will be no bonus point for this chapter.**

**Okay, but if you want to say anything then please review or PM me. **

**Oh and I have a request. Does anyone have an idea of how their school uniform can look like? If you do, please PM me and send me some details. **

**Have a nice day. **

**BlondRebelle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again…**

**I know this is like very very very late and I am sorry for that. I just have so much work to do nowadays, but here is the update. **

**Disclamer: I do not own one piece, or its characters. I just own Blue A. Ruka and Diamond Mara.**

* * *

><p><strong>(With Mara)<strong>

We stood in front of two quite big doors. They were brown and had this feeling like something inside just waited to be explored. "Why do the doors feel so… lively?" I asked Vivi. She looked at me with a big smile and eyes that held excitement.

"Just wait until we get inside," she said and opened both the doors at once. It was like the time stopped. It was a big scene in front of us with curtains on each side. The room was slightly dark, but the scene was all lightened up. It felt like it strengthened the room, like it held history, art, music.

"You see, the music club is not only music. We sometimes dance, we sometimes act different plays, and we sometimes set up a big show that the whole school usually loves," Vivi said and walked downwards towards the big scene.

It walked after her. I looked to my left and to my right. It was so many seats that not only the school, but probably the whole city could get in here. I felt watched. Like there were people sitting there and just watching me, smiling, clapping. Oh, it felt so… weird.

"What makes this place so magical?" I asked Vivi. She turned around and looked at me like I had said something unusual. "What do you mean? You're in a theater. It's supposed to feel like this," she smiled at me and gestured for me to follow her. I did and she brought me backstage.

There were so many people here. It was unbelievable. In one corner there were dancers, in another there were a band. Two people even worked with tissue. Some were pole dancing, some were acting, it was like a mixed up world of show.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone," Vivi dragged me to one of the people who just stood still and watched. "Laura," Vivi said. A girl who looked like she was a senior turned around. She had short green hair and glasses on her nose. She was completely pale and her shining red lipstick wanted to make you blind.

Her outfit was easy though; a blue top with a brown leather jacket, black pants and brown boots. "This is Mara, she wants to join the club," Vivi said and Laura raised an eyebrow. "She can play the violin," she also said. Laura didn't look impressed at all, probably because we stood in a row of talents.

"Interesting," she said and then she walked away. She just simply walked away. "Follow her," Vivi said. "What?" I asked. "She wants to hear," Vivi told me and slightly nudged me to go after her. I did and I followed her out on the stage.

She held a violin. She held the beautiful instrument in her hands, and her fingers ran over the strings. "You can play this?" she asked. I nodded. She rolled her eyes and tossed the instrument at me. Yes, you heard me. She tossed the instrument. Luckily I caught it in midair.

"If you had dropped that, I would have thrown you out immediately," she told me. She still held the bow in her hand and she smirked. "You threw this piece of art at me, not the other way around. It is not a way to treat this delicate instrument," I told her. She instantly threw the bow at me too, which I caught.

"Play," she demanded, but I hesitated a bit. She looked impatient as she folded her arms over her chest and tapped her foot lightly in the ground. "Play!" she said again. She made me feel insecure about the instrument, but I did as she told me to do.

**(Vivi's P.O.V)**

I heard strings, a beautiful melody from a little instrument. I slowly peaked out of the curtains to see Mara playing softly. Her eyes were closed, and her body swayed a little from side to side. Her light brown hair fell down in waves and danced with her body. She smiled. She was happy.

The melody started slow, but it picked up its pace after a minute. It sounded dangerous. It was like I could picture it. I closed my eyes and listened. I could see the ocean. I could see a boat; a little sail ship.

It was so peaceful, but then the sky changed and the waves got rougher. A storm came, and rocked the ship from side to side. The people on board scream, like they knew they couldn't make it. Then a big wave came, and washed them all under. Then it was peaceful again.

The people got up on shore on a little island. They were happy that they were safe. "Enough," I heard and the music stopped directly, bringing me back to reality.

"It was beautiful, indeed," I could see that Laura was smiling. This was some special part about her. She seemed rough and cold, but she actually was kind of okay. She just tested the new people, because if you can stand up to a rough person and still play, then you can stand up to anything. That was at least what she used to say.

"Welcome to the club," she said and reached out her hand to Mara. Mara took it, but I couldn't see her facial expression. It was glued at something outside the scene. I looked down to see someone sitting in the chairs. It was kind of hard to see who it was, but I could see that it was a guy.

**(Mara's P.O.V)**

He was sitting there, smirking. He had listened to my music, to my song. He had stared at me the whole time. I could feel it, and he had closed his eyes to listen deeper. He was definitely a weird man, and I didn't expect him to come here and listen to me now. My eyes looked over at Laura again. She seemed like another person.

She smiled at me and I took her hand. We shook it and she left me again. I looked out to find him again, but he was gone. The doors were slightly swaying. Law had left. Did that mean that I didn't have to play for him again?

**(With Ruka)**

I had left Ace in the engineering club and I had gone back to my locker. I opened it up and I looked for my notebook. I just stood in the locker and looked at the picture I had drawn of Mara. I wish Mara could play for everyone, not just a few people. She had a talent that she didn't want to show to people. Or at least not so many people at once.

I looked into my bag to find a picture of me and Mara. I taped it to my door and smiled. She was my best friend, but she could be a little bit confusing some times. Suddenly something fell down; a piece of paper.

_I'd like to get to know you more_

That was it. It was kind of creepy and I didn't know what to say. I quickly put the paper inside my notebook and closed it before putting it in my bag.

I closed the locker and went for the cafeteria. It was full of people. Almost impossible to find who I wanted to find. It took a while, but I found Nami sitting together with Zoro, Sanji, Sabo and Luffy. They sat with two other people too that I didn't know.

Nami noticed me and waved me over. "Ruka, how was the engineering club?" Nami asked me. I sat down next to her. "It was okay, except for Kid who tried to kill me, but it was okay," I answered her and tried to smile. "Kid tried to kill you?" she asked me with a worried tone. "I'll kill that bastard for trying to harm my beautiful Ruka-chwan!" Sanji said and rose up from the table and walked away leaving fire behind him.

"Kid just has a bad thing with accepting new people. He'll come around, you'll see," Nami said and took a bite of her salad. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked me. "Well, yeah, but introduce me first," I said. She went back from me to the guys sitting across from us to me again.

"Oh, yeah. Usopp, Chopper, this is Ruka," Nami said. "Nice to meet you," they said in unison. "No, nice to meet you, I'm going to get some food," I said and walked over to the buffet that was placed out.

It smelled weird, but I decided to give it a try. It was meatballs… I think and spaghetti. It was also salad, you could take. I took a little bit of everything and a glass of juice.

I found out table again and saw that Ace had come back from the engineering club. Mara and Vivi was also there. "Ruka!" Mara shouted and when I placed my food down. She got up and rushed towards me and hid her head in my chest.

"I need help," she cried. I patted her head slowly and tried to… I don't know. Comfort her, maybe?

"The music president hates me, she's evil," she cried. "Oh, I can top that," I said and looked at Ace who had fallen asleep in her food. "How can you top it?! The president was a demon, I mean it!" she told me held me by my shirt.

"Hey, relax. It can't be that bad, it's just our first day. Everything will be better tomorrow," I tried to cheer her on, but she just gave me one of her gloomy face expressions. "Dammit, fell asleep," I heard beside me.

"Welcome back," I said as I sat down beside Nami again. "Thank you," he said and started to eat again. I stared at my food. I didn't want it anymore. It looked weird. The meatballs didn't look like meatballs.

"The meatballs don't look like meatballs," I said and stared at my food in disgust. "Says the girl from Sweden," commented Mara. "Shut up, I just know that they aren't supposed to look like this," I said and took a bite of one of them. It came right out again though.

"Man down, call the police," I said and made a dramatic fall, which mean lying my head on the table. "Don't you mean the hospital?" asked Chopper. "No, these people deserve to be arrested for food poisoning," I whispered. Nami patted my back.

"If you don't want it, I'll take it," Luffy said and grabbed my plate and started to stuff it down his stomach. I immediately rose up again and stared. "Not only did the food taste bad, I spitted all over that plate," I whispered to Ace. He just laughed.

"I want to go home," Mara said. I looked at her. "Do you feel sick?" I asked her. "No, I am just surrounded by idiots," she whined and pouted. "Idiots?" I asked. I grabbed my spoon, took some of Aces food and threw it in Maras face.

"Is it getting more fun?" I asked her again and smiled. Nami giggled while the boys laughed. "No," she answered me and took a piece of spaghetti and threw it on my head. It stuck to my hair and fell down like it was my own.

"Oh, you should not have done that," I said and grabbed some of Nami's salad. I threw it, but she dodged and it ended up on someone behind her. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" they asked. I burst out laughing as the person I hit with salad threw something back at me, but I dodged it and it fell on someone behind me.

"You want to go girl?" the guy behind me asked. "Foodfight!" I heard and suddenly everyone started to throw food at each other. I just sat down again and drunk some of juice before I threw the juice (not the glass) at some random person.

"I want to get out," I said and darted past people who were throwing disgusting meatballs at each other. The others followed and we got out alive, and surprisingly clean. "Well, that was fun," Mara said. "So do you want to go home now?" I asked her. "Yeah, I am tired. And I have sprained my arm," she said.

I turned to look at her. "What?!" I said. "Why didn't you say so?" I asked her again. I felt like my heart sunk. Why did she keep it for herself?

"Well, I didn't need to. It's not like you're my mom," she said. "And I can take care of myself," she added and crossed her arms over the chest. I furrowed my eyebrows. My hand grabbed the piece of spaghetti that was in my hair and pulled it out.

"What do you guys say? Should we walk them home?" Ace asked his brothers. "There's no need for that," I said and Mara shrugged. "I don't mind," she said and looked at me. "Yeah, I am kind of exhausted even though nothing have happened today," Sabo added.

"Oh, well. If you're going home too, then you probably can walk with us," I said. We got to our lockers and gathered our stuff. I put my bag over my shoulder and locked the locker again. The boys and Mara seemed ready to go, and Nami, Vivi, Chopper and Usopp bid us farewells.

When we exited the school, a fresh air blew through my hair. It was refreshing. "There's a storm coming," I heard Ace say. "A storm?" Mara asked. "Are we going to die?" I heard Luffy ask. "No, it won't come before tonight," Sabo said. I looked at Ace. He seemed to look up to the sky and just… I don't know. It was like he was communicating with it or something.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He looked down on me and smiled. "Yeah, no worries," he said and his eyes went up to look at the road. Something wasn't right, but I let it slide for the moment.

"I want food," Luffy whined. "We just ate," Mara told him, but it seemed that he didn't even hear it. "Don't bother talking to him when he is hungry. It is like he goes into a state that only food can get him out of," Sabo told us. Mara chuckled and I struggled to keep my laughter down.

It was getting colder. Sabo was right; it was probably a storm coming soon. "Question; when you said we are home when the storm comes… does that mean that the storm actually can kill us?" I asked him. Sabo stared down at me. First his face expression told me that it was the stupidest thing I could ever ask, but then his face softened and he started to think.

"I actually don't know…" he said. "I never bothered to figure it out." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Well, we have to fix up the apartment, and we could use some help," Mara said smiling sweetly at both Sabo and Ace. She didn't even care about Luffy who was imagining meat in his own little world.

"I don't know, I'm a bit tired," Sabo said. "Me too and I have plans," Ace answered. I looked over at Mara who seemed very disappointed and something popped into my mind.

"Hey Luffy! What do you say about helping us with the apartment," I asked him. "He's not going to say anything," Ace told me. I smirked evilly. "I will personally pay you," I told him again, he was still not listening though. The others just chuckled. "…With pizza," I said and he sparked up like fireworks. "How much?!" He said with hearts in his eyes and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

"As much as you can handle, but there's one catch," I said and nodded slightly. "What is it?" he asked joyfully. "Your brothers have to help," I told him and suddenly Ace held out his arm so I would stop. "Nonononono, I have things to do," he said.

"Lots of lots of pizza…" I sang and Luffy just drooled more and more. Ace grabbed my arms and held a hand over my mouth so I couldn't say anything more. I tried to, but everything that came out was just mumble.

"Lots of pizza…" Mara had continued for me. "Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! We'll do it!" Luffy exclaimed happily and ran around in circles while shouting pizza. I laughed behind Aces hand and Mara was mocking the boys stating that it was stupid to let their little brother sell them to us.

"Don't worry," I said when Ace finally removed his hand. "You only need to carry in the furniture. It's not more than that," I told them. I looked up at saw that Ace was not happy. In fact he was actually irritated, like, really irritated. Not irritated like back in the engineering club, no he was actually really mad this time. It made me feel guilty.

It made me poke his cheek. "You can also have pizza," I said and he glared down at me, but suddenly he just fell to the ground.

"Oh look at that. He died again," I said. I grabbed his arm while Sabo took the other and we lifted him up again. "So where do you live?" he asked and I smiled mischievously.

…

"Wait, you live in here?" Sabo asked me. "Yeah, well we moved in today. See that truck that stands over there? Full with furniture," I told him. "You do know that Law lives here too, right?" Sabo told me. "Huh, I did not know," I smiled mischievously again, making plans for the future.

Mara opened up the door for us and when we got in the hall, she used her key to open our apartment. We had moved into the fourth apartment, and Sabo told me Law lived in the seventh, which meant one floor up.

We got inside and saw the empty place. The first thing we saw was the future living room which was connected to the kitchen that was right ahead of us. The bathroom was to the right and the bedroom to the left. The apartments were quite big actually.

"This place is huge," Sabo said and I nodded. I heard Mara placing the keys on the kitchen counter. "So where do we start?" Ace asked, totally awake now. "Morning Mr. Freckles, did you sleep well?" I asked him. He just grinned and started to walk around.

"Where's the pizza?!" Luffy nearly jumped at Mara. "We haven't ordered yet, and you don't get any if you don't start working!" Mara shouted back at him. "You heard her guys, start working!" Luffy ordered the brothers.

"DO IT YOURSELF!" The older brothers threw their bags at him.


End file.
